


Prodigal Son: It's All About The Spelling

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x18, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Summary: Malcolm helps Dani with a report. Fluff, but it's my fluff.My first fan fiction in decades.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Prodigal Son: It's All About The Spelling

Returning from the breakroom with two steaming cups of Earl Grey tea, Malcolm heard Dani mumble,  
  
"Fuck it all."  
  
"Um, Dani. Language." Malcolm chided setting her cup of tea beside her monitor.  
  
"Bright. I've about had it with this report. I'm tired, I'm hungry and for the life of me I can't even begin to pronounce, let alone type that damnable word -Schhehickaride!"  
  
Malcolm smiled at Dani's burst of anger.  
  
"She's so cute when she's frustrated, especially when her frustration is not pointed at me." Malcolm thought.  
  
He sat down beside her, giving his dimpled smile. Dani missed the smile, glaring at her monitor.  
  
With her arms crossed, Dani was clearly unhappy with the situation.  
  
"May I offer a suggestion?" Malcolm asked slowly rolling his chair closer to Dani, picking up and handing her the tea.  
  
"I hated that word too growing up, until I wrote it down and discovered this. Reaching back behind him, he grabbed a piece of paper from the printer, and plucked a pen from Dani's cup, briefly smiling at the Lemon Lime dum-dum nestled inside.  
  
Malcolm leaned closer to Dani and began to write and explain.  
  
Dani enjoyed the scent of Malcolm's cologne and the nearness of his breath as it tickled her ear, savoring a sip from the hot tea.  
  
Dani admired Malcolm writing in all caps in his beautiful penmenship, She loved seeing his handwriting on the murder board too. She believed her handwriting looked liked chicken scratches, and happily gave Malcolm every chance to write any notes when they worked a case.  
  
"I remember how to spell it by the "hidden words" in the word.," Malcolm began. "The beginning is SC," he wrote. No biggie. But..."  
  
He then wrote the next part of the word. Each part on a different line  
  
"Here we have "HE" followed by HER then AZ, which reminds me of Arizona, I'd love to take you there for skiing."  
  
He coughed, his ears slightly pinking,  
  
He quickly continued his explanation.  
  
"And finally, ADE, which it's definition is "forming nouns denoting an action is completed.  
  
And tada!" Malcolm exclaimed and writing out all the letters together on a new line: Scheherazade.  
  
Saying "Scheherazade!" Malcolm placed her pen back in her cup, smiling at Dani, hoping he made his point, and changed her mood.  
  
Dani reread what he wrote and replayed his explanation for the spelling and finally said the word correctly aloud.  
  
"Scheherazade." she breathed out slowly, nodding her head.  
  
She faced Malcolm, giving him her rare 100 watt smile.  
Malcolm's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Thanks, Bright. You really would take me to Ari-"  
  
Just then, Gil and JT returned with their late take-out dinners.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Kinda close for writing a report." JT teased.  
  
"Just helping Powell with spell check." Malcolm replied, scooting his chair away from Powell. He hoped he and Dani would be able to continue their conversation later.

  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly in my PS notebook of schtuff. Not beta'd. All grammatical errors are mine. Hope this didn't cause heartburn. Please leave a comment, it would make me as happy as Edrisa whenever Malcolm walks into her morgue.


End file.
